Luke Ravensthal/trails
Luke Ravenstahl Office Sought: Mayor – City of Pittsburgh Campaign Contact name: Paul McKrell Phone Number: (412) 288-6086 Fax: Email address: info@lukeformayor.com Please list any receptions, events, parades or other functions that you have attended that were sponsored by an LGBT group or organization: PrideFest (June 2008), Closing party for the Holiday Bar (April 2007) Describe your familiarity with Greater Pittsburgh's LGBT Community. Pittsburgh has a large, active and diverse LGBT community and I have personally been to LGBT events and am proud to know and to have worked with many folks in the community. The Pride March and PrideFest celebration last year impressed me by the large turnout and diverse group that it attracted, including crossover and support from the non-LGBT community. I also have heard the concerns of the community for protections against discrimination, greater visibility, access and inclusion, among other issues. The voice of the LGBT community is important to me and the City which is why I am forming Pittsburgh's LGBT Advisory Council. What is your position on hiring LGBT people? Should LGBT people be hired in the public sector? LGBT people should be considered for employment without regard to sexual orientation, gender identity or expression. Would you hire an openly LGBT person on your staff? Yes The Federal Government, the State nor the County Government have laws that offer protection from discrimination based on sexual orientation and gender identity and expression in employment, housing or public accommodations. Would you support legislation against such discrimination? Yes Please discuss your views on amending the law to include such protections on real or perceived sexual orientation, gender identity and expression and gender expression. I believe that LGBT people should be considered for employment without regard to sexual orientation, gender identity or expression. LGBT citizens are also discriminated against by the government. "Don't Ask Don't Tell" not only stops LGBT citizens from serving openly in the military, it also encourages anti-gay harassment in stopping victims from reporting harassment by labeling it as "telling" under the policy. Would you vote to end "Don't Ask Don't Tell Policy"? Yes In addition, Hospitals often refuse to discuss end-of-life issues with same-sex partners and GLBT senior citizens are often discriminated against by health providers who fail to recognize their relationships. Would you support government regulations that would stop this discrimination? Yes Victims of same-sex domestic violence face a fear that police and emergency responders will not respond appropriately when the couple is the same sex and LGBT people face discrimination by emergency services personnel. For example, preoperative transgender people may be afraid to call emergency services for fear of being ridiculed. If elected, what would you do to help eliminate this problem? Presently the City of Pittsburgh prohibits such discrimination based on sexual orientation, gender identity and expression. I would work with the Public Safety department to ensure that training is provided to ensure that all citizens are treated equally. Do you support domestic partner benefits for government and governmental agency employees? Yes Discuss your thoughts on marriage equality for same-sex couples; while the position you seek may not directly affect this issue, it is important for us to understand your perspective. As a Catholic, I believe that marriage is a sacred bond between a man and a woman. I do, however, believe that the same legal rights should be available to same sex couples and have promoted the same at the City level. Over the past decade, government money has been used to promote "abstinence-only-until-marriage" programs in schools. Even though same-sex couples still cannot legally marry in Pennsylvania, to qualify for government support, schools must teach that any sexual relationships outside of marriage are "likely to have harmful psychological and physical effects." Do you support or oppose abstinence-only-until-marriage curricula? Oppose Discuss your thoughts on government's role in shaping school curricula for sex education, including comprehensive education that advocates for safe sex and the use of condoms and birth control. Secular public schools should present age-appropriate sex education for students which includes all aspects of sex education sanctioned or accepted by scientifically based, non-agenda-driven authorities such as the American Medical Association or American Psychiatric Association. Do you have any thoughts on the formation of gay-straight student alliances within the public school systems? No comment / no answer Please discuss your views on protection from real, or perceived, discrimination in the schools and in school extra-curricular activities regarding sexual orientation, gender identity and expression and gender identification, including bullying. Presently the City of Pittsburgh prohibits such discrimination based on sexual orientation, gender identity and expression. Do you support needle exchange as a way of reducing new HIV infections in IV drug users? No comment / no answer If elected, what would you do about this issue? Do you support inclusion of LGBT people within the official Democratic Party structure, including official representation on the county, state and national levels? I support inclusion of all within the Democratic Party and official representation, including those in the LGBT community If elected, what would you do about this issue? I will continue to support the inclusion of all people, including members of the LGBT community, within the official Democratic Party structure and beyond. Have you ever supported an openly LGBT person running for public office? Do you believe a person's sexuality or gender identity and expression should stop them from running for public office? I do not think that a person's sexual orientation, gender identity or expression should stop any citizen from running for public office. If elected, what outreach would you do to the LGBT business community to encourage their participation in community planning and economic development? LGBT businesses, just as any businesses, are invited to all meetings concerning any business, economic development and planning, within the City of Pittsburgh Currently, both locally and statewide, GLBT citizens are underrepresented on Boards and Commissions. Would you advocate on behalf of qualified GLBT citizens who are interested in appointments? My office is very interested in having a diverse representation on all City of Pittsburgh Boards & Commissions. What are your views on the rights of LGBT people to competently and professionally deliver governmental and government-fund services and the need for culturally competent training for government employees? For example, requiring drug and alcohol agencies to not discriminate against LGBT clients? Presently the City of Pittsburgh prohibits such discrimination based on sexual orientation, gender identity and expression. I promote that same philosophy. Both the Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Greater Pittsburgh ("GLCC") and Persad (for more information about these organizations, go to http://www.glccpgh.org/Home.aspx and http://www.persadcenter.org/index.htm respectively) are in need of new location. Considering the roles that the GLCC and Persad have as a cultural destinations, public forums and free public sites open to all, who provide public health education & HIV testing, would you be willing to provide political support and work to find sources of funding from the City, County and/or their subsidiary redevelopment agencies in its current search for a new location? My staff and I work with all community organizations that need our assistance. If elected, would you be willing to meet with representatives of the GLCC, Persad, SCSD and other concerned members of the community to discuss the issue? Yes Another divisive issue confronting our country is the issue of abortion. Please discuss your position on abortion and any thoughts you have on the current abortion debate. As a Catholic, I am Pro-Life. What other endorsements have you received? Are you supported by any unions? I have received numerous endorsements in the past from labor, elected officials, parties and citizens groups. I hope to have earned their endorsement again this year If you are endorsed by Steel City Stonewall Democrats, will you display it on your campaign literature, when possible and appropriate? Yes As a candidate, some of the issues raised in this questionnaire may be new to you. If elected, would you be willing to work with Steel City Stonewall Democrats and other representatives of the LGBT community to create a better understanding of the needs and issues confronting us? Yes Are there particular areas of concern that you have that we have not addressed? No Is there anything else you would like to add? No Luke Ravenstahl 02/21/09